


Nothing To Worry About

by Firebull



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Denial, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebull/pseuds/Firebull
Summary: Thomas didn't feel guilty about not telling Minho what his tattoo said. Really.





	Nothing To Worry About

The scorch did a number on them. Even getting there hadn't been without loss of some of the gladers. They were currently resting up before trying to get in a few more hours of walking. Most of them took it as a chance to catch a nap, huddled up with whoever they were closest to. Minho and Thomas were the same. 

They laid facing each other, both barely strong enough to wrap their arms around the other. Thomas' hand effortlessly moved to the spot of Minho's neck where his tattoo was. A7 the leader. A perfect title for him. He could make people listen to him, could make people want to follow him. He looked out for them all and in return they looked out for him.

He felt Minho's hand move to cover his own tattoo. Not that he was aware of what it really said. A2. To be killed by Group B. It was something Thomas still couldn't find it within himself to burden Minho with. He had more than enough to think about already, no need to add Thomas' possible death at the hands of whoever Group B was. Not that he'd let it come to that, but with W.I.C.K.E.D. one could never know for sure.

Thomas was thankful that they had less privacy while crossing the scorch. If this was back in the maze, he wouldn't have been able to hide it for a single day. Being runners together certainly made for a lot of opportunities of getting sidetracked. But as much as Thomas missed the feeling of Minho's lips on his neck, he'd take that over needlessly stressing him out.

He ignored the voice in his head urging him to tell Minho, that it would end in nothing but pain, and let himself fall asleep. There was nothing that Minho needs to worry about.

Really.


End file.
